1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tub liners and more particularly pertains to a new padded tub liner for protecting a user from an impact caused by slipping in a bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tub liners is known in the prior art. Illustrative examples include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,563; U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,882; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,132.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a non-slip layer abutting the surface of the bath tub, a impact absorbing middle layer, and a cloth covering for abutting the skin of a user.